Let me hold you (I'll never let you go)
by soso226
Summary: Lena needs help, and doesn't know who to turn to. Well, that's not entirely true. She does know, she's known for a little while, but still doesn't want to face it. Kara is the obvious choice in her head (and in her heart). When the lines between fake and real start to blur, Kara can't help but wonder if this is the universe trying to tell her something (even scream it at her face).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys!  
**

 **soooo, it's me again, back in the Supercorp trash can (kidding, I never left)**

 **this fic is gonna have several chapters, I don't know how many yet. this is a fake dating au**

 **a huge thank you to mysticnic11 for making sure I somewhat make some sense.**

 **as English is not my first language, you may find some mistakes. feel free to point them out and I'll correct them ASAP**

 **Trigger warning for slight mention of abuse (in other news, Lillian is a b****)**

 **Diclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl, but Supercorp does own me.**

* * *

Lena Luthor has never been one to hide in front of danger. Since she was a little girl, she has been confronted to more trauma and abuse than she cares to admit.

But if there is one thing Lena Luthor is hiding from, it's her mother's constant pestering about her none existent love life (or so her mother thinks).

As a Luthor, Lena is used to keeping things to herself, not displaying any emotions to her rivals, which has been helping her making her way through a sea of sharks as a business woman.

But when her mother asks that day if she finally has _someone_ in her life, Lena's eyes squeeze shut in an attempt to stifle everything surrounding her.

Lena is well aware that her mother still doesn't accept her sexuality. When she had told her family she was a lesbian, Lex had been the supportive one. Lex Luthor, the most anti-alien person on the planet, filled with hatred, had been the supportive one in regards of her sexuality.

Except Lex had gone insane and Lena is now alone once more. _Alone_ to face her mother and her never-ending comments about how _lonely_ Lena is, and how 'concerned' Lillian Luthor is. As if Lena's mother hasn't been the one to shy her away from everyone in the first place.

"No, mother, no significant other at the moment," Lena replies, keeping her gaze fixed on the paperwork on her desk, clutching just a bit tighter at the pen in her hands.

Her mother snorts.

Lena's eyes shoot up to be greeted by her mother's cold stare.

"Why are you here?"

Lillian Luthor doesn't even flinch at the harshness of her daughter's tone of voice. "Can't a mother come to visit her daughter at her workplace? Especially since we haven't seen each other in months now."

That Lena is also well aware of. Those months have been most welcomed in her life, without her family hovering over her constantly. Except her family constantly _is_ hovering over Lena, no matter how much distance she tries to put between them. The multiple interviews she's had to endure, facing the wrath of angry journalists blaming her for everything her family has ever done never lets her forget that.

"We haven't seen each other in months because we both made it clear the last time we saw each other that we had no interest in keeping up pretenses anymore." Lena takes in a shuddering breath. "We don't love each other, that's pretty clear."

Her mother narrows her eyes at her words and for a brief moment, Lena thinks she feels actual daggers piercing through her body.

"It is indeed pretty clear," Lillian simply replies, tone as even as usual. "I do have one favor to ask though."

Lena's eyes widen in shock. The nerves of that woman…

"I don't owe you anything," comes Lena's stern reply.

"I took you in, Lena."

"Only to abuse me!"

She hadn't meant to yell, but she can't keep it in any longer. Seeing her mother flinch and realizing she has stood up from her chair, Lena composes herself and sits back down, clutching at her desk a bit too tightly when she notices her broken pen on the floor underneath her desk.

"Whatever it is that you need, you won't get it from me."

Her mother sighs. "The Luthors' annual party is in two weeks."

Lena's right eye twitches and she raises her eyebrows. "You're still planning on doing that? Even after everything Lex has done? Will anyone even bother to show up?"

The Luthors had been organizing a huge and eccentric party every year for as long as Lena can remember. She had thought this year would be the end of that tradition though.

Her mother nods. "We're a powerful family, Lena. That hasn't changed."

Lena snorts and shakes her head. "Right, everyone hates us now, but go ahead, pretend that nothing has changed when Father is gone and Lex is in jail for the rest of his life."

Lena fights back her tears, but it's even harder when her mother reaches out and lays her hand on the CEO's desk.

"We're the only two Luthors left. We need to be there for each other."

Lena's watering eyes meet her mother's stern but surprisingly soft ones. She blinks. Another attempt at manipulating her, no doubt. Lena gives in anyway.

"I'll be there."

She doesn't take her mother's hands, only sits back further in her chair and waits for Lillian to leave. The older woman obviously has one last request.

"I would feel more at ease if you had someone accompanying you there."

Lena's brow furrows. She certainly hasn't been expecting that. "Why would I need someone to accompany me this year especially?"

"Because like you said, people don't trust us anymore. They think Luthors are inherently evil, we need to prove them wrong," her mother tries to explain.

Lena suppresses a smirk.

 _Good luck with that mother, you're the devil incarnate._

"How would me being in a relationship change that?"

"You're a lesbian Lena, you and I both know that, but the public does not. Seeing you there with another woman is sure to divert the attention from our allegedly evilness. And I get to play the supportive mother."

Lena can't believe it. Her mother hates her sexuality, but she suddenly wants to use it for her own benefit? Yes, sounds exactly like Lillian Luthor actually.

Her mother gets up and Lena follows her to the door of her office.

"Make sure it's believable. Good luck finding someone who's stupid enough to like you."

Her mother leaves and it's all it takes for Lena to collapse onto her couch, silent tears dripping on the soft fabric.

* * *

"Supergirl!"

Kara's head hits something hard as she sits up on whatever it is she's sitting on. She winces and drops her gaze, looking at her surroundings.

Oh right. She's fallen asleep in the DEO's med bay, _again_. It is the second time in just a few hours. She glares at the shelf on top of her, the cause of her painful awakening.

"Supergirl."

She turns her head to look at J'onn standing across from her, across from Alex's hospital bed actually.

"You should go home and get some actual sleep." Before Kara can protest he adds, "I'll watch over her."

Kara turns her face to look at her sister's bruised face on the bed. She curses again the alien that has inflicted this to her and takes a deep breath as she remembers that they caught him, and he's now rotting in a cell inside the DEO's facilities.

She wants to stay, doesn't want to leave Alex.

As if he has read her mind (even though she knows he can't, and wouldn't even if he could), J'onn says, "She won't wake up until tomorrow morning. We gave her a sedative remember?"

J'onn's soft eyes make it easier for Kara to breathe. She exhales and gets up from the chair beside the hospital bed.

"Okay," she gives in. "Call me if she wakes up anyway, she's stubborn enough to do that."

J'onn laughs and Kara smiles a weak smile. He walks over to where she's now standing and lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will. I'll keep a close eye on her, I promise. Now go."

Kara takes one last glance at her sister and she fights back her tears at the sight of the fragile form of her sister laying down on the bed, Alex, her big sister, usually so strong, but here so defenseless.

"Actually no, call me no matter what."

"I will," J'onn says softly.

Kara nods again and squeezes his hand on her shoulder before leaving the DEO, flying home to an empty apartment.

* * *

Kara is awakened only an hour later by a soft knock on her door. At first, she's not sure she really heard it, perhaps it was yet another nightmare.

A second knocking. This time she's sure she's not imagining things, and she gets up, squinting her eyes to see who's standing behind the door.

She certainly wasn't expecting to see a dark-haired woman raising her fist to knock a third time. Before the woman gets the chance to do so, Kara opens the door, glasses back on her nose.

"Lena!"

"I'm so sorry to show up unannounced like that it's just that…"

Kara opens the door wide enough for the other woman to get inside, and she closes it as Lena pauses. Kara isn't sure why the CEO is here, but apparently Lena isn't entirely sure either.

"Do you need anything?"

"No!" Lena exclaims and drops her handbag on Kara's couch. "Yes."

Kara's brow furrows and she wonders if Lena is okay.

"Would you be my fake girlfriend?"

* * *

 **A/N: soooo hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2 folks!  
**

 **thank you again to Nics, my partner in crime!**

 **hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl (it killed me last night anyway)**

* * *

Kara isn't sure she heard it right.

Has Lena just asked if she wants to be her _fake girlfriend_?

 _Oh Rao._

When Kara doesn't say anything, Lena seems to realize her words and she covers her mouth with her hand.

Kara stands there, mouth agape.

"Did you just ask me to be your fake girlfriend?"

Lena reaches out to her and attempts to speak before dropping her arms on her side and taking a step back. "I'm so sorry, forget I ever said anything."

She stumbles towards Kara's couch, obviously panicking, and grabs her handbag before walking unsteadily towards the door.

Kara places herself in front of it, holding out her hand, stopping the woman dead in her tracks.

"Lena," Kara calls out softly. "Just start from the beginning."

/

Oh god Lena can't believe she just showed up on Kara's doorstep to ask her to be her _fake girlfriend_. Is she crazy?

And Kara, oh sweet Kara, has been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes, listening to Lena's rambling about her mother's and the Luthors' tradition and what has pushed Lena to ask Kara something so ridiculously stupid. She never once interrupts her, just keeps her soft, blue gaze fixed on Lena, only humming every now and then to assure the CEO she is still following.

After Lena is done telling her story, she sees Kara taking in a deep breath and Lena fears she might have finally convinced the reporter that she is indeed just another crazy Luthor. That is, of course, without counting on Kara and her indefectible friendship (Lena tries not to wince at that word popping up in her head, _friendship_ ).

"Yes," Kara simply says.

Lena is confused. "Yes?" She repeats.

Kara smiles softly at her. "Yes, I'll be your fake girlfriend."

 _Wait, what?_

"Kara, did you hear what I just told you?" Lena can't believe it. "These parties are _horrible_. A bunch of greedy maniacs waiting for you to show the first sign of weakness to eat you alive."

"It's a good thing I'm made of steel then," Kara muses with a wink.

Had it been under any other circumstances, Lena would have laughed pretty hard at that comment (and also melted at the wink). Kara's secret identity is no secret to Lena (not that the blonde suspects Lena knows), but right now she shrugs that off.

"Not like actually made of steel!" Kara quickly corrects herself. "Like… just pretty tough, that's what I meant!"

Lena shakes her head. "Kara, did you really just agree to being my fake girlfriend?"

"Yes?" Kara makes it sound as a question, but Lena sees the girl has made up her mind.

"I-" Lena is at a loss for words. Never in a million years has anyone ever done something that nice and selfless for her.

"Of course I'll pay you!"

Her heart clenches when Kara's eyes flash with hurt.

"Pay me? I'm not some sort of escort girl, Lena. I'm doing this to help you, because you're my friend."

Lena instantly regrets her words. She takes a step closer to Kara. "No, of course! It's not what I meant. Forget about that, it was stupid. I'm in your debt though."

Kara's eyes soften and Lena finds it easier to breathe. The reporter scoots closer and places her hand on Lena's forearm. Lena shivers, despite Kara's warm touch.

"No need, Lena. I'm happy to help you."

Lena stares at Kara's soft hand on her arm and jumps in surprise when she hears a buzzing sound coming from the kitchen.

Kara removes her hand and Lena instantly misses the contact.

"Sorry," Kara apologizes as she grabs her phone. "I have to take this."

"Of course," Lena says with a nod.

Kara goes to her room and answers the phone, while Lena waits patiently, leaning against the kitchen counter. She finally takes a look around the reporter's apartment. Quite small, but radiating with warmth, much like Kara herself. Lena smiles as she spots the paintings and decorations adorning the walls, the many cushions on the couch. Lena has never really liked cushions, they felt useless and smothering to her. Here though, those cushions seem welcoming, almost silently begging her to make herself comfortable on Kara's couch. She keeps staring at them until the young reporter comes back.

"It was my sister's boss," Kara explains as she gets out of her bedroom.

Lena notices the small crease on the woman's feature. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Kara nods. Her face falls and Lena wants to wrap the woman in her arms. "No."

As she sees Kara's legs going weak, Lena grabs the woman's hand and leads her to the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kara looks up to her and Lena's heart breaks at the sight of unshed tears in the reporter's eyes.

"She got injured earlier today, chasing after some bad guy."

Lena's hand squeezes Kara's.

"She's gonna be okay though. Her boss just called to make sure I didn't worry. She's going to wake up in the morning with a bump on the head and a massive headache, but she's going to be okay."

"You were scared though," Lena simply states.

Kara's tears are now falling freely down her cheeks and Lena pulls the woman in for a tight hug, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck as Kara clings tightly to her.

"I saw what happened," Kara breathes out, her voice breaking a bit more with every word. "I saw the alien grabbing her throat, almost crushing it. Then, he… he slammed her against a wall as if she was nothing but garbage, went for Supergirl instead."

Lena listens, stroking the woman's cheek as she does so. Kara needs to let this out.

"I saw her fall and…" Kara's voice breaks and she tries to smother a sob coming from her throat, making it harder to breathe.

"Shh." Lena tries to soothe her. "She's okay. She's resting. She's going to wake up tomorrow, and you're going to be there for her, as her sister, and you're going to see that she really is okay."

She feels Kara nodding against her chest, tears seeping through Lena's blouse, but the CEO doesn't care one bit.

"I don't really know her, but one thing I know for sure is that the Danvers sisters can get through anything together."

Kara pulls away in the slightest to look into Lena's eyes, and the dark-haired woman feels like she can no longer breathe. Blue eyes usually as bright as the sun, now as dim as the darkness Lena feels right through her own _bones_.

"For a moment, I thought I'd lost the one person making me feel like I belong."

It's barely above a whisper. Lena isn't even sure she caught it all. She takes in a shuddering breath and pulls Kara closer, her hand lost in blonde hair.

"You haven't. Alex is a warrior, just like you. You will always belong, Kara."

Kara pulls away a few seconds later, and from the look she's giving her, Lena is afraid she might have figured out Lena knows about her secret identity. She can finally breathe when she hears Kara's next words.

"So as your official girlfriend, what am I supposed to do?"

They both laugh at that, Lena happy to see Kara's smile returning to her beautiful face, even if it's dim. Lena lets go of Kara and sits back further against the back of the couch.

"Well, we have to make it believable."

"Do I have to read up on all of the Luthor's family achievements?"

Lena winces. "I think only one of our achievements will be remembered."

She glances down when she feels Kara's comforting hand on her thigh.

"The Luthors' achievements, not yours. You are your own person, one that I'm convinced will shine a brand-new light on you, Lena, no matter what your last name is."

In that moment, Lena is sure she's going to kiss the girl before her courage fades away, but of course she doesn't, afraid that with that whole fake girlfriends thing, it might complicate things even further if she's misread the situation and that Kara doesn't like her back.

After all, Kara Danvers – and her alter ego Supergirl – were known for always searching for the good in people, always pushing them to be the better version of themselves. So this could just very well be one of those moments again, Kara Danvers pushing her to be the better version of herself.

Yes, that must be it. There is no way in hell Kara Danvers could like her. She is far too precious for this world to be destroyed by a Luthor. Because, of course, that's what always happen with the Luthors. They destroy everything they touch.

Suddenly, Lena isn't so sure that this whole fake girlfriends thing is a good idea anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: reviews are always appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello, it is I again, fellow member of the Supercorp trash can  
**

 **thank you to Nics again for being a great beta**

 **hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl.**

* * *

"Maggie!"

Kara shouldn't be so surprised to find Alex's girlfriend at her side the next morning when she arrives at the DEO, but Maggie was supposed to be on stakeout all night, so Kara assumed she would have gone home to catch some sleep.

Obviously she had been wrong, and that made Kara smile. Because she sees how much Maggie cares for her sister, how happy Alex is with her.

"Hey Kara," Maggie greets the alien. "She's still asleep, but she should wake up any minute now. Thanks for keeping me updated on her by the way, I came as soon as I could."

"How long have you been here?" Kara asks.

Maggie frowns and blinks. "Uh, I'm not sure. I think I got here around five am."

Kara's eyes widen. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

Maggie gives her a guilty look. "I honestly can't remember."

Kara scowls, "Maggie! You need to sleep!"

Maggie sits down on the chair that she's pretty sure she left a mark on at this point, and rubs her eyes. "I'll go home and sleep after she wakes up."

Kara nods and takes another chair to sit next to Alex, opposite to Maggie.

"You told me she hit her head?" Maggie asks, looking worriedly at Kara.

"J'onn didn't tell you?" Kara is surprised.

Maggie shakes her head. "I haven't seen him this morning. I think he's been busy with Winn, tracking down some shady shipment."

"Right," Kara takes a deep breath, remember the events that had gotten her sister in that hospital bed. "As I told you last night, we were chasing after an alien, but turns out we were mistaken on his powers, so Alex got caught by surprise and he… he slammed her against a wall. She hit her head pretty hard, but no concussion. The alien scratched her neck though, and Winn found out it was poisonous so we sedated her so she wouldn't feel anything and J'onn administrated the antidote."

"Okay," Maggie breathes in deeply, keeping her gaze on her girlfriend to make sure that she was really here, she was really safe.

"She's okay," Kara reassures her and flashes her a smile.

"Of course she is," Maggie smiles as she takes one of Alex's hand in her own. "She's a tough one."

"Damn right I am," comes a hoarse and sleepy voice.

"Alex!" Maggie and Kara exclaim in unison.

"Did you guys really think it'd be that easy to get rid of me?"

Kara laughs and Maggie kisses Alex's hand.

"I don't wanna get rid of you, _ever_ ," Kara states firmly.

Alex rolls her eyes and slowly sits up on the bed, wincing a bit. "You big softie."

"You know me." Kara chuckles and strokes her sister's arm, too happy to see that she's back.

Alex turns to Maggie and smiles groggily. "Hey you."

Maggie returns the smile and she softly greets, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was thrown against a wall and poisoned by an alien," Alex replies sarcastically and Kara rolls her eyes.

Just then, Agent Vasquez opens the door swiftly and calls for Kara. "Supergirl! We need your help."

Kara nods as she gets up.

Vasquez turns to Alex. "Hey Danvers. It's good to see you awake again."

Alex smiles. "Thank you. Anything I can do to help?"

Vasquez smirks. "Yes. Stay in that bed for another hour, I'll come as soon as I can to see if you're in the clear."

Alex growls but agrees anyway, and Maggie immediately offers to stay with her as Kara leaves to fulfill her duties as Supergirl.

"Nah," Alex argues. "I'll be fine. And no offense but, you kinda look like crap. You should get some sleep."

Maggie snorts and squeezes Alex's hand. "Happy to see that you're back, Danvers."

"Always." Alex smiles smugly as her girlfriend leans in to kiss her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara finally gets a break from both of her jobs, but she groans as she gets a text, praying Rao that it's not Snapper getting back at her for the article he asked her to edit.

Her frown is quickly replaced by a bright smile as she sees the name on her screen. Lena.

 **From Lena – Hi Kara. How are you and your sister doing?**

Kara types out a reply, her smile never leaving her face.

 **To Lena – Hey Lena! She woke up this morning, as sassy as ever, so we're good. Thanks for asking :)**

 **From Lena – I'm very happy to hear that!**

Kara doesn't want the conversation to end, and she's thinking of something to say when Lena spares her the trouble as she sends another text.

 **From Lena – So, girlfriend, how about I take you out on our first date?**

Kara stares at the word, girlfriend, unable to shake the feeling that she's being way too cheery about this whole fake girlfriends thing.

She isn't entirely oblivious. She knows she has a crush on Lena, it has been obvious to Kara ever since they first met. She had chosen not to act on it though, because her life is way too complicated as it is already, and mostly because she's pretty sure Lena is not interested in her. Not like that at least. So she chooses her friendship with Lena, because the bond they share is something special, not to be thrown away because of her stupid feelings.

Now that Kara is supposed to pretend to be Lena's girlfriend for at least a little while, she is well aware it's going to be harder to push those feelings aside. She is going to try her best anyway, because she is not about to let Lena down.

 **To Lena – Hahaha I think it's about time! Tell me when and where**

* * *

Lena wasn't expecting to be so nervous about this. It is a fake date after all, and it's not the first time she's going out with Kara, so this shouldn't make her so nervous.

But it does, and as much as Lena hates to admit it, she wants nothing more than this to be a real date.

But it's not, and now Lena has to keep her feelings at bay.

When the door to the restaurant Lena has chosen opens, Lena's head instantly shoots up to meet shiny blue eyes.

She's embarrassed to admit that she lets out a gasp. Kara isn't doing it halfway. She's truly stunning. She's wearing a green dress that matches Lena's eyes and that thought only makes Lena blush a bright red. Did she do it on purpose? If so then maybe…

 _Stop, she's your friend,_ Lena immediately chastises herself.

She isn't about to start thinking like that now, or she's screwed.

She gets up as Kara comes to a halt in front of her, and without thinking about it, Lena kisses Kara's cheek and fails to hide a smirk when she notices the other woman's blush.

"I was afraid I was going to be late," Kara states calmly, but Lena guesses she has been flying because she seems somewhat breathless, and the CEO wonders how she looks that stunning after flying across maybe half the city. "I went to see Alex before coming here."

"How is she doing?" Lena asks as they both sit across from each other with comfortable ease, and it's enough to make Lena feel less anxious, for now.

Kara scoffs but her smile is a genuine one. "She's giving everyone a hard time because she can't stay still for long and she can't go back on the field for another couple of days, but Maggie is making sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

"Maggie?" Lena looks at the reporter with a confused expression.

"Oh right! You haven't met her yet. Maggie is Alex's girlfriend."

Lena's heart is fluttering in her chest. First, because it truly is a healing sensation to hear about two women being happily together. But most of all, Kara said 'yet'. As if she's actually planning on introducing Lena to her friends. As if Kara really wants her to be a bigger part of her life.

"I'm glad she's here for your sister. She seems like a great girlfriend."

"She is!" Kara smiles. "I think you're going to like her."

"Then I can't wait to meet her," Lena replies even though it's a lie. The anxiety is coming back, and she tries to keep her hands still.

She's a Luthor, Kara's friends have probably already made up their minds about her, and yet, Kara seems so confident about this, as if it never occurred to the woman that they might not like Lena. As much as Lena doesn't want to admit it, her heart actually melts, and she grins at the woman in front of her. In spite of the anxiety crippling at her chest, the smile is a genuine one.

* * *

"I had a great time, Lena. You're a pretty great girlfriend." Kara _winks_ and Lena actually _dies_.

They're standing right outside of Kara's building (Lena _insisted_ on giving her a ride home, even though she knows the alien could have just flown home), and the air feels chilly on Lena's skin, and yet she's never felt so warm.

"You're not so bad yourself," Lena muses with a smile of her own, one she only lets Kara see.

The reporter grins back at her. "It's refreshing. I hadn't had a night like that in a while."

Lena doesn't question Kara any further and simply suggests, feeling hopeful. "We should do this more often. Even after we… 'break up'."

She emphasizes the last two words and tries not to wince. Her night with Kara has almost felt like a real date, and now she's fully realizing that in less than two weeks, the pretense is over, they will simply go back to being friends.

Or is it that simple?

* * *

 **A/N: reviews really make my days, so please review.  
**

 **also you can find me on tumblr at commanderofcandles, sometimes I yell about Kara's strong arms and how much Lena loves them**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **hi my guys!**  
 **I'm returning with an update I hope you'll enjoy!**  
 **thanks again to Nics for being a great beta**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Supergirl.**

* * *

When Kara's phone buzzes for the umpteenth time that day, Alex loses patience and glares at her sister.

"Supergirl! Who are you texting that puts that dumb smile on your face, and most of all, how can it be more important than _this_?" She points to the stack of computers displayed all across the room, all tracking a rogue alien that had threatened to kill the president, _again_.

Kara pouts like a puppy caught doing a bad thing, and she accidentally drops her phone only to catch it half a second later thanks to her superspeed. Being an alien has its perks, because she _cannot_ afford to buy another phone.

"You're right, I'm focused, completely and one hundred percent focused!"

Her phone buzzes again and she glances at it.

Alex groans and rolls her eyes. That _dumb_ smile again.

Snatching the phone away from her sister, Kara gives her an 'are you serious?' look.

Alex knows damn well she could take it back anytime, but she is pretty sure her sister won't.

She points to one of the screens again. "Focus."

Supergirl grunts and Alex stifles a laugh. Her sister really is a useless alien sometimes. She makes a mental note to ask her sister about who she was texting though, feeling incredibly curious because no one had been able to put such a smile on her sister's face since James.

* * *

"So?"

Kara hears her sister ask later that day when she's back in her street clothes and they're both walking through the halls of the DEO, alien caught and behind bars (or glass, considering the DEO's cells).

She looks at Alex confusedly. "So what?"

"So who were you texting earlier! Duh."

Kara grins as she remembers Lena's dorky texts. Who knew the CEO of L-Corp could be so cute?

Lena has been texting her random facts about her all morning. She said that if they were going to pretend to be dating for more than two weeks, they need to look the part, and Kara isn't about to complain because she loves every single one of the little things she learns about Lena Luthor.

Like the fact that Lena is secretly fond of flowers (even though Kara had suspicions after seeing her office overflowing with them) and is very well aware of the meaning of every flower she sends. She actually makes a point of expressing how she feels whenever she sends some. Kara thinks back to the flowers Lena had picked for her.

Light red carnations and lilies of the valley.

Kara wonders what those mean. She thinks about asking Lena when her sister's pinch on her arm snaps her back to reality.

"Ouch!"

Alex rolls her eyes. "Don't even try to pretend that hurt you."

Kara flashes her a wry smile and she thinks it's time she tells her sister what's going on with Lena, even though she fears her reaction. "I was texting Lena."

"Luthor?" Her sister asks with a raised eyebrow, and Kara is glad she only hears surprise in her sister's voice, and not the disapproval she feared she would get at the mention of the CEO's name.

Kara nods. "She stopped by a few days ago. She needed my help with something, and it's why we were texting this morning." _Mostly_ , Kara silently adds in her mind.

Kara knows she should explain the whole story, she's only buying herself some time as she thinks of how to phrase it.

Her sister is having none of it. "That doesn't explain that idiotic smile you had."

Kara gasps. "I did _not_ smile like that."

Alex snorts and nudges her shoulder. "Yes, you did."

"I did _not_ ," Kara argues even though she knows it's pointless. She could never hide anything from Alex, and she had never wanted to anyway. "Okay, maybe. Doesn't mean anything though, her texts were really funny."

Her sister arches a brow and moves on with her interrogation. "What does she need your help with?"

Kara visibly gulps and she looks down to avoid her sister's curious gaze. "Her mom is hosting a party soon, apparently it's a family tradition, and she asked Lena to come."

"Okay," her sister calmly takes the information in but looks more puzzled than ever. "How does that have anything to do with you though?"

Kara stops walking and her sister soon does the same, turning to look back at her.

"Lillian asked that Lena brings her girlfriend to the party."

"Lena has a girlfri-" Alex stops and points an accusatory finger at the Kryptonian. "Wait! You two are _dating_?"

"No!" Kara quickly denies, a bit louder than she intended to. "No, we're _not_ ," she says, softer this time. "In fact she's not seeing anyone. But her mother wants to use the fact that Lena has never publicly come out to her advantage. She thinks it will divert the public's attention from everything that went down with Lex."

Her sister looks pissed, as pissed as Kara was when Lena told her about it. "That's… disgusting!"

"Agreed." Kara nods, heart clenching a bit, as it does so every time she remembers the hurt in Lena's eyes when she showed up on her doorstep a few days ago. "At first, she said no, but her mother is very good at persuading people to do things they do not want to do."

"So you're going to pretend to be her girlfriend?"

Kara nods sheepishly. "I guess so?"

Alex sighs and shakes her head. "Look, tell me if I'm wrong, but from your face this morning, it seems like you're not helping just a _friend_ out."

Kara knows she just proved her sister right when she winces at the word. She's starting to hate that word.

"Alex…" Kara sighs in frustration and reaches to her glasses to put them back in place. "I don't exactly know how I feel about her, but I really want to help her."

Alex's expression softens and she puts a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "Kara, I'm not judging you if you have feelings for her, far from it. What I'm worried about is how these potential feelings could backfire in this situation."

Kara looks at her sister's hand and then back at her brown eyes. "I'm worried about it too, Alex. But I'm not about to let Lena down. She needs a friend, so that's exactly what I will be for her."

Alex nods at her and gives her a little smile, and Kara feels better about telling her already.

* * *

 **From Kara – What do the flowers mean?**

Lena stares down at her phone confusedly. Did she miss something?

 **To Kara – What flowers?**

 **From Kara – The ones you sent to my office a month ago.**

Lena bites down on her lower lip, wondering how she will get out of this one. She probably won't, so she answers truthfully (she might be blushing pretty hard though).

 **To Kara – Red carnations can mean admiration, and lilies of the valley mean sweetness, purity of heart.**

Lena Luthor knows things. A lot of things. That's part of the things she knows about, and she had shared that with Kara, shared that she likes to say things in her own language, through flowers.

She waits anxiously for Kara's reply, tries to distract herself with work but the numbers on the sheets displayed in front of her seem blurry.

She has to wait for forever (it's only ten minutes, she knows, but it feels like an eternity) before her phone buzzes again.

She's afraid to check it, even though she's been dying for an answer. She steadies her hands on her desk before taking hold of her phone.

 **From Kara – Wow. That is… wow. You flatter me**

 **To Kara – It's only the truth**

Lena is satisfied with her answer, echoing Kara's words from a month ago when Lena had told her how good her article was, that she flattered the CEO.

 _I only wrote the truth._

The words have been echoing in Lena's mind daily (is that really what she thinks of Lena?), and now she got to return them to Kara.

 **From Kara – So how about I take you out on our second date?**

Lena grins.

* * *

Their second date feels much more intimate. Kara had planned to take Lena out to some fancy restaurant she thought the CEO might like, but they had ended up staying in Kara's place because they were both feeling very tired from their respective days. They were now sharing take out on Kara's couch, a blanket displayed on their legs.

Lena's suggestion comes quickly. "We will need to put on quite a show at the Luthors' annual party. If mother gets her way, all eyes will be on us." Kara visibly gulps at that and Lena's hand on her arm is quick to soothe her. "We have to be… close. How comfortable are you about that?"

Kara wants to snort, because she feels pretty damn comfortable at the idea of being close to Lena, but she guesses it's not a very friendly thing to say.

"How close exactly?" Kara asks instead, feeling cautious because she knows she's only one step away from betraying her emotions.

"Like… hand holding close," Lena starts as she takes Kara's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers and Kara revels in the way Lena's soft fingers feel against her own, can't help but think about how it would feel to have those same fingers _inside_ her and she knows she's blushing so hard, but her eyes are fixed on their hands and in that moment, nothing else matters.

Lena is far from being done though, and the CEO adds, "casual touching close." She runs her thumb across Kara's hand, puts a hand on her thigh (it feels way too good to Kara) and the alien feels like she's melting (an unknown feeling since she's usually the one to melt things).

Lena leans in towards her face. "Passionate kissing close."

She leans in even more and the words are whispered against Kara's face and suddenly the alien can't _breathe_ because she's lost in green eyes, the sight of plump lips taunting her. And that damn red lipstick. _Rao_ , Kara desperately wants, _needs_ to know what it tastes like.

Lena looks lowly at her and for a second Kara wonders if she knows the effect she has on her. Her mind goes blank when she hears Lena's raspy voice. "Would this be okay?"

Kara slightly nods without even realizing it, and she leans in to graze Lena's lips, completely unsure of what is going on, but not caring in the slightest.

Lena seems to know what she's doing though, as she closes the gap between them and suddenly, their worlds collide.

Grapefruit is all Kara can think about.

Lena's lips taste like grapefruits and Kara is surprised at how soft and sweet it actually feels on her own lips, not the bitterness she'd have expected. But truly she didn't expect Lena Luthor to be kissing her at all.

It finally seems to fully register in her brain. Lena Luthor is kissing her. Right this second.

Kara finds herself kissing back without hesitation, adding a firmness to the soft kiss, instinctively wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, pulling her even closer to her own body, and the blanket drops on the floor but neither of them care as their embrace turns more heated with every kiss as they fight for dominance with a clash of teeth and tongues and-

It all stops.

Kara stands still, only letting go of Lena's waist when she feels the other woman pull away, but she keeps her eyes closed, afraid to see regret in Lena's mesmerizing green eyes.

She feels the goosebumps on her own skin and it's an another unfamiliar feeling, one she's barely got to feel at all in her alien life, and it makes her feel more open and vulnerable than she has in a long time.

Kara takes a deep breath as she decides to finally face the reality of what just happened. She takes in Lena's dilated pupils and low gaze, but she blames that on the adrenaline rushing through both of their bodies.

"Well, that will definitely stun some people," Lena says, breaking the heavy silence as she licks her lips.

Hell _yes_. _Kara_ is stunned!

Lena flashes her a smirk and Kara wants nothing more than to whisk it away with a kiss, already addicted to the taste of Lena's lips against her own.

Kara figures that the woman is waiting for a reaction from her, so she instinctively adjusts her glasses and clears her throat awkwardly. "Yeah, they're in for quite a show!"

Lena laughs wholeheartedly, warming Kara's heart, and the alien smiles brightly at her. She is never going to get enough of that sound.

Lena's laugh dies down, and she takes Kara's hand again, squeezing lightly as she says, "Thank you, Kara. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Kara gives her an awkward, tight lipped smile and she chuckles. "Well, what are friends for?"

* * *

 **A/N: reviews** **are always appreciated! they make my days**  
 **thanks for reading :)**  
 **also you can find me on tumblr at commanderofcandles**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi guys!**

 **it's been a little while, sorry about that, uni is driving me crazy. fortunately it's over in a month!**

 **anway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Supergirl.**

* * *

Lena clenches her fists at her side. This board meeting never seems to end. She's heard four different men all saying the exact same thing with different words.

 _You can't do this._

That's all Lena is hearing. Her project is a bad idea. Her project idea is terrible _bla bla bla_.

Obviously, none of those men knew what they were talking about, since every expert with a decent brain has already given her the go and everything is set to launch her new project for L-Corp.

Lena didn't even see the point of this meeting, but she had agreed to it in an attempt to settle things down. She had obviously been too nice to them so far, cocooning them. That is over.

Lena stands up from her chair and looks at everyone in the room before she speaks, "Thank you all for making your points. This project is already in the starting blocks, experts have gone through and through every possibility. They all came to the same conclusion I did: this is the chance to take a fresh start, something L-Corp desperately needs. This discussion is over."

Just like that, she leaves the room, heels clapping against the hard floor.

She texts Kara on the way to her office.

 **From Lena – Hey Kara, do you have anything planned for lunch?**

* * *

Kara enters the diner they usually choose to meet in for lunch.

(Because yes, this has become a regular habit for them, and Kara loves it. And also yes, Lena loves this diner. Kara is always amazed at how Lena Luthor always seems to look for simplicity when everything around her is so complex.)

She is quick to spot Lena at their usual table and she plops down on the seat in front of her, a sigh escaping her lips.

Lena quirks an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

Kara shakes her head and rubs her eyes behind her glasses. "No," she complains with another sigh. "Snapper is working me to the bones about this new article. He's just never satisfied, sometimes I wonder if he's doing this on purpose."

She opens her eyes again as Lena's hand come to rest on hers and she glances at it, then at the undecipherable look on Lena's face. This has happened before. In fact, ever since their 'friendly' kiss the other day, it keeps happening more and more.

Kara tells herself that Lena is just trying to make them both comfortable with this since the Luthors party is only two days away, but more often than not she wonders if it feels as easy to Lena as it feels to her, the casual touching, the multiple glances. Kara finds it natural, she doesn't stop herself anymore, and Lena seems happy with it.

She knows she's playing a dangerous game. She doesn't expect this to last. She knows they will go back to the way they were after the party, but sometimes Kara thinks she won't be able to handle that now that she knows how it feels to be close to Lena Luthor, closer than friends usually are.

"I'm sorry he's giving you such a hard time. But I'm pretty sure he's doing it because he knows what a great reporter you are, and he's trying to push you to be even better."

The green of Lena's eyes feel like too much right now and Kara looks away, squeezing Lena's hand as she tries to stop the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Thank you," she simply says, still not looking the woman in the eye.

"What for?" The CEO asks, tilting her head to the side and Kara looks up, now unable to look away.

"For believing in me."

"Of course." Lena smiles, warming Kara's heart.

She knows she's screwed, because Kara knows there is no way in hell that her feelings for Lena will go away anytime soon.

* * *

Lena's phone rings on her desk and she picks it up thoughtlessly.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is here," Jess announces in a tiny voice.

Lena sighs. She didn't expect to see her mother before the party, but of course Lillian would want to make sure Lena followed through with what she promised.

"Let her in," she says to her secretary, and she almost feels bad for the sharpness in her tone when she hears Jess almost whimpering on the other end of the line.

Lena stands from her comfortable chair as the doors to her office open.

"Mother."

"Lena." Her mother's voice is stern, just like her demeanors, just like _Lillian_ herself. Lena gets the confirmation this meeting isn't going to be a pleasant one and she hopes she got some aspirin left to ease her mind after her mother leaves. She doesn't need this right now, or ever. "I came to remind you of your duties."

Lena wants to laugh at that but she stops herself. "My duties?" She feigns to be realizing something. "Oh! You mean the party. You came by to make sure your daughter is still gonna drawn the spotlight to herself by forcing her to come out to the world."

"No need for such dramatic words, Lena. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"Yeah, right." Lena can't contain her disdain this time.

She doesn't care about the world knowing she's a lesbian. Press just never found out because Lena is very secretive when it comes to her private life, that's just the way she is. But she would have liked to share that with the world on her own terms, not on her mother's terms.

Her mother doesn't even look at her, she traces her finger over Lena's desk. Lena thinks she's going to have to clean after Lillian leaves.

"Did you find someone stupid enough to agree to come as your date?"

Lena squints her eyes at her mother. "Don't call her stupid. If you want me to come at all."

Her mother raises her gaze to meet her eyes and something in Lena's gaze must have told Lillian she is being very serious because her mother drops her hand on her side, and her next words are said in a softer voice, even though they hurt Lena just as much.

"How much did you pay her?"

Lena walks around her desk to stand in front of her mother, never breaking eye contact. "I'm not paying her. She's coming to support me, as a friend."

Her mother looks her up and down with disdain, same disdain Lena now uses to look at Lillian. Lena thinks she learned that from the very best.

"Does she know she's going to have to be more than your friend for this party?"

"We have an agreement, mother. Things are very clear between us."

Are they? Lena isn't so sure.

* * *

Kara leaves the office at a reasonable hour after Snapper finally gives her the go to publish her article.

Lena's words from their lunch had stuck with her all afternoon and Kara wonders if her boss really is giving her such a hard time because he believes in her too. She smiles at that possibility.

She got a text earlier in the afternoon, from Lena, asking her if the CEO could come at her apartment right after work. Lena hadn't said what for, but Kara doesn't really care, as long as she gets to see her.

An hour after she gets home, Kara hears footsteps, Lena's footsteps (she's learned to recognize them, even in a room full of people).

Kara opens the door and is greeted by Lena's smile, though it's a bit crooked. Kara wonders if Lena is okay.

After Lena comes in, Kara sees her fidgeting with her fingers and the CEO finally settles on crossing her arms.

That is not a good sign. It's never a good sign with Lena, Kara knows that by now. She thinks she got her answer from her silent question earlier. Lena is not okay.

"I got a visit from my mother this afternoon."

"Oh," is all Kara can resolve to say. She knows that whenever Lena interacts with her mother, the woman becomes more distant, almost aloof. It's the way she protects herself, Kara thinks, and she can't blame her.

"By talking to her, I realized that you and I never really discussed what would happen in three days, after the party."

Lena raises her gaze to meet Kara's, but the Kryptonian doesn't feel like Lena is looking at her, not really.

"You mean after we 'break up'." Kara emphasizes her words with air quotes. She sighs. "Look, Lena, I don't really know how all of this works. I'm not that kind of reporter, I don't report about celebrity crushes or whatever they call it. But I agreed to help you, so I want us to do this right."

Lena drops her gaze to the floor. "So how long do we wait? Why do we even break up? Because there is going to be a lot of questions. Not for long, I'm pretty sure this will blow over soon, but we're going to need to answer at least some questions if we want people to believe us."

The alien can feel her heart clenching at every word, even though she knew what she was getting into.

(Did she really?)

Those are all wrong questions. At least to Kara's eyes.

Kara wants nothing more than to tell Lena she's changed her mind, she doesn't want to do this if it's fake anymore. She doesn't tell her any of that. She made a promise to a friend, she's not about to let Lena down.

Kara knows Lena doesn't notice the hurt in her eyes, she's too caught up in her own pain to notice anything.

It doesn't make her worries vanish though. She wonders how long she can keep this up. Pretend the light yet lingering touches aren't real. Pretend her eyes aren't full of love when she looks at Lena. Pretend all of this is for a show she's not sure she wants to get into.

(How long until I tell you I'm in love with you?)

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter is the party (finally amirite?)**

 **lemme know your toughts about this. support is always appreciated and I love reading your reviews**

 **you can always come and yell at me on Tumblr at commanderofcandles and on twitter at schtroumpfie_31**

 **thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: finally the party! hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supergirl.**

* * *

"Wow. There are _a lot_ of people here." Kara hopes her voice doesn't sound as weak as she feels inside. She didn't think so many people would show up at the Luthor's mansion in Metropolis, very _powerful_ and _influent_ people.

 _Calm down, Danvers. It's happening,_ says a voice in her head that sounds just like her sister's.

Lena, seated right next to her in the black SUV – 'it's all for the show, Kara' – lays a reassuring hand on Kara's own. "You're going to do great, Kara."

Lena must sense that Kara is still feeling incredibly nervous because she adds, "We need a code."

Kara's eyes, that had remained fixed on their joined hands, now flicker to green eyes. "What?"

"In case it gets too much. A code, like a word you'll say so I know you want to get out of here," Lena explains, angling her head to the side as she waits for a reaction from the reporter. When she gets none, she squeezes Kara's hand. "How about 'Supergirl'?"

Kara looks more puzzled than ever, and for a moment she's sure Lena knows and is just messing with her.

"I'm not sure mentioning Supergirl at a party probably full of anti-alien people is a good idea."

"On the contrary," Lena argues with a charming smirk and a wink. "It's going to be fun. You use the code, and your own person Supergirl will come right away to rescue you."

Kara's chest feels lighter and she can't resist that charming smirk, answering it with a smile of her own. If only Lena knew.

She's not sure exactly when the lines between flirting and friendship became so blurry, but she tries not to overthink it. Alex always tells her to sit back and relax when she feels like imploding.

She looks down at their hands again, but she feels Lena's intense gaze on her.

"Look, Kara, we don't have to do this. I can tell Jeff to give you a ride home and I can attend the party on my own."

Kara's eyes flicker upwards again and she firmly protests, squaring her shoulders. "No! I said I would help you, I want to do this for you, _with_ you."

Lena gives her a heartwarming smile and Kara can see she's on the verge of tears.

"Now, let's get out of this car and show everyone how happy we are together," Kara states and smiles back at Lena, tugging at the CEO's hand as Lena nods in agreement.

They climb the stairs, up to the Luthor's mansion together, hand in hand. Kara can feel her cheeks burning as everyone outside the mansion is staring at them, and she starts to hear the whispers.

"Lena Luthor is here? I thought she wouldn't dare showing up after the Lex fiasco."

"Who is that other woman with her?"

"Are they holding hands?"

Kara squints her eyes shut for half a second and she tries to focus on something else, something reassuring. Lena's heartbeat, calm, and steady, thumping quietly in the CEO's chest.

 _How can she be so calm?_ Kara wonders as they reach the top of the stairs.

She thinks the woman is used to all of this, and she hopes Lena can't hear what's being whispered about her.

Kara tries to steady her breathing. She's often under the spotlight, but as Supergirl. The Girl of Steel instantly calls for respect, but here, as Kara Danvers, a young and unknown reporter surrounded by powerful people, Kara isn't sure what to expect. She doesn't know how to act, what to do with her free hand – she adjusts her glasses again; she has a feeling she's going to do that a lot in the following hours.

Should she smile? Should she remain stoic?

Her hand is on her glasses again, putting them back in place (they already were), and she tries to form a charming smile that comes across as more of a wince than anything else.

Lena senses her discomfort once again, because she tightens the grip on her hand, and Kara is grateful to have her by her side. She knows that as long as they face this together, they will be okay.

With a newly found confidence, Kara dives deep into the unknown.

* * *

Half an hour in, one Lillian Luthor encounter later – Kara already hated that woman, but now it's something else entirely, and she has to use all of her willpower to keep herself from punching the awful woman as she comments on Lena's outfit.

"Your mother is…"

"A charming woman?" Lena finishes for her sarcastically, letting out a wry laugh.

Kara brushes a hand across Lena's arm.

Lillian has left even before Lena can introduce her to Kara, but quite frankly, the reporter is relieved. The less she sees that woman, the better she will feel.

* * *

One hour in, and Lena hasn't left Kara's side, not even once, to the Kryptonian's great surprise. She had thought that Lena would have been too busy with playing her part as the sole Luthor heir, but she remains by Kara's side the whole time.

"So how did you two meet?"

Lena and Kara share a knowing look. They have gone through this. They both know the story, they're ready.

"It's kind of a funny story actually," Lena starts and Kara smiles as the CEO's eyes flashes with amusement, and something akin to tenderness.

"I'm a reporter, and my boss wanted an interview of one of the most powerful woman in the city," Kara starts telling the tale, which Kara kind of wants to be the truth. "Then I kept showing up for interviews, when really I just wanted to see Lena, until one day, she said I didn't need an interview to see her, and she asked me out on a date."

"I think I was more nervous than you, that day," Lena chuckles.

"I don't think that's quite possible, Lee," Kara muses back.

"You two are quite the pair," comes the cold voice from behind them and Kara turns around.

Lillian Luthor.

"Mother," Lena places her hand on the small of Kara's bare back, and Kara wonders if the woman has any idea of the effect this simple touch has on her. She thinks maybe she should have picked another dress, one that didn't leave her back half naked for Lena to enjoy while Kara is dying inside, her heart trying to beat out of her chest. "We didn't get the chance before, but I want you to meet Kara Danvers, my girlfriend."

Kara extends a hand to the older woman. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Luthor."

Kara was never a great liar, and she thinks Lillian would agree.

Lena's mother purses her lips. "Nice to meet you as well. Lena has talked a lot about you, I think it was about time I met her girlfriend. She was never great at keeping them."

Kara feels Lena's hand trembling and she slightly pushes her back into it, steadying it.

She tries to ignore her hurtful comment, but fails and clenches her fists.

"Maybe it's because her mother keeps forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do."

From the look Lillian is giving her, Kara thanks Rao that her body is bulletproof.

She knows she's just crossed a line so she attempts a diversion.

"I think Lena wanted to show me her room, right Lee?" She says as she turns her head to her suddenly very pale 'girlfriend'.

"You're not going to leave before we take a picture together, are you?" Lillian counters and Kara has to keep herself from grunting.

Lillian signs for the photographer to join, and they all pose, Lena's mother between her and Lena, a charming smile on her face, as if she doesn't secretly hate them both.

* * *

"I can't believe we're the cutest couple out there, and we're not even a real couple," Kara jokes to Lena as they head to the buffet – Kara's favorite spot.

Lena laughs quietly and she looks at her adoringly. "We're making quite the impression, aren't we?"

Kara loses herself in green eyes until she feels Lena's hand on the small of her back, prompting her towards the buffet.

 _Right_. Kara smiles. Food.

"Want a glass of champagne?" Lena asks her as they spot one of the waiters.

Kara nods as she picks up a napkin and eyes the food eagerly.

Lena comes back with two glasses of champagne and she offers a toast with a wink. "To us, the cutest couple out here tonight."

* * *

Lillian Luthor was right. Most of the questions that night revolve around Lena's sexuality and her 'charming girlfriend'. Of course, some ask about Lex Luthor and his new life in prison, but Lillian always makes sure to distract everyone from that topic by drawing attention to the 'new and adorable couple'. She keeps telling everyone how proud of her daughter she is, and Kara feels sick to her stomach.

Lena being Lena, she's as stoic as she manages to be, but Kara can see right through her, and she sees her eyes flash with pain every time her mom makes another hurtful comment.

Enough is enough, Kara decides.

"Have you see how Supergirl saved that couple in that terrible car accident this morning?"

Kara figures Lena is the one needing a little bit of rescue tonight.

Lena comes back to her senses and looks at her strangely. Then, she seems to remember about their code and she shakes her head.

"Would you excuse us? There's something I'd like to show Kara before we leave."

Kara raises an eyebrow as Lena grabs her hand and leads her away from the party and into the Luthor mansion, to what Kara guesses must be Lena's room.

"Did you use the code because you wanted to get out of here or did you use it to get _me_ out of here?" Lena asks with an amused smile and Kara smiles back at her sheepishly.

"Guilty as charged," she answers with a nod.

Despite Lena's light tone, Kara can see the way she inhales sharply, eyes wet with unshed tears as she must be replaying her mother's comments in her head.

"This is your room?" Kara asks, looking around for the first time. It's… sober, to say the least. It doesn't quite look like Lena, but the CEO nods, indicating that this is, in fact, her childhood bedroom.

"I hate that room," Lena confesses, dropping her gaze to her bedside table where a book is still waiting for someone to finish it.

It's a physics book, about relativity, and Kara can't contain her smile because of course that's such a teenage Lena book to read.

"This house contains too many bad memories I think."

Kara nods in understanding and she steps closer to the window, watching the party unfold below their feet. The mansion is huge, and the garden is filled with too many people. It's impressive. Snapper would hate her for not interviewing anyone tonight. But she isn't here as a reporter, she is here to pretend to be her friend's girlfriend, and Kara thinks they're doing such a good job that she's even fooling herself. She turns back to face Lena, who's looking at her with something Kara can't quite describe, her green eyes glinting in the dim light of the room.

"This is quite the party, and I didn't get the chance to dance with the prettiest woman of the room."

Kara extends her hand, praying that Lena will take it. She doesn't really know how to distract her, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

Lena smiles and steps closer, taking Kara's hand hesitantly and the Kryptonian returns her smile.

Lena lets out a gasp as Kara pulls her closer to her, and Kara swears she knows what goosebumps feel like when she feels Lena's warm breath tickling against her neck. She places her hands firmly on Lena's waist, waiting for a sign from the woman, until Lena finally wraps her arms around Kara's neck.

They start slow dancing to nothing at all until Lena points out, "It would be easier with music on, don't you think?"

She starts to push back to put some music on but Kara tightens her grip, not letting her leave her arms. "I'll make some for you."

Kara starts to whistle and, as best as she tries, the result isn't so great and they both end up bursting out in laughter.

"Okay so I'm not a very good at whistling."

Lena laughs once more and she shakes her head at Kara's adorableness. "It was a nice attempt."

Kara chuckles and blushes a bright red, embarrassed.

Lena's arms are still resting on her shoulders, and Kara tightens her grip on Lena's waist when she sees green eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Everyone always ends up leaving me because I'm a Luthor. But not you, Kara. Why?"

Kara is taken aback at the sudden change of mood, the trembling of Lena's voice, and the honesty of the question. Kara knows this has been on Lena's mind for a while now, with the way her bottom lip is slightly shaking.

Kara pulls the woman even closer to her body. She decides to be as honest as she can be, because the truth is what Lena deserves, and to hell keeping her feelings to herself.

"Because I see you, the real you. I look at you, and I don't see just part of your story. I see all of you, or at least the parts you're willing to show me, because don't tell me I'm wrong when I say that you've let me in, that you've shown me what you are made of. I have seen the real you, and I instantly loved it. I have seen _you_ , Lena. I see your heart, crushed by so many people you feel like it's beyond repair. I see your intelligence, your ambition, your dedication to the people you think deserve your attention. I see the good in you. I see the bad, the hurt, the sorrow, but also the dreams, the hope, the _love_. Because you love this city, the people. You work for them every day. You work every single day to make this planet a better place for humanity, for aliens, for everyone. I see you, Lena. For who you are. And I love what I see. I love you."

Her voice cracks at the end because she can't stand to see the tears straining Lena's cheeks, and she raises her hand to brush them off with her thumb, resting her forehead against Lena's.

She closes her eyes as Lena closes her green ones, and then she feels the woman leaning in to press their lips together, and Kara has waited an eternity for this. Lena's lips taste like salt and vanilla.

Kara gets lost in the way her lips feel against hers, the way Lena's hands tangle in her blonde hair, the way Lena's tongue almost begs for entrance, which Kara happily grants her.

She gets lost until she feels Lena trying to push her to the bed and Kara happily complies, spinning them around so that she can straddle Lena on the bed.

She gets high on adrenaline, and she thinks it's funny, how she feels protected, in Lena's arms, when really, Kara doesn't need protection. But her heart feels safe, so she lets it have what it wants.

Lena.

* * *

 **A/N: this was very gay omg. anyway, lemme know your thoughts with a review!**

 **you can find me on Tumblr at commanderofcandles**


End file.
